Angel From The Hell
by Sierra Vuc
Summary: [Discontinued] 'Maaf soal orang tuamu. Aku tidak bermaksud membunuh mereka.' / Sebuah pemanasan sekembalinya dari masa-masa hiatus. Mind to RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

Oke, kalian boleh ngomel-ngomel ke Sierra karena udah berani-beraninya publish fic baru, sementara yang TBC belum END. *pundung*

Gomen, se-gomen-gomen-nya...

Ide ini sangat mengganggu minta di keluarkan dari penjaranya. Dan sebagai orang yang baik hati -,- Sierra membebaskannya keluar.

Selamat membaca, semoga reader suka ya.

.

Desclaimer : Naruto bukan punya Sierra , Naruto bukan punya Sierra, Naruto bu.. *dibekep*. Naruto punya om Masashi Khisimoto..

Warning : AU, Sho-ai, OOC, gaje , typo's, dll

Rate : T

Pair : SasuNaru

Genre : Drama, Fantasy, Romance, Angst

.

"SasuNaru." = perkataan.

'_SasuNaru.'_ = ucapan dalam hati.

.

Don't Like - Don't Read !

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki mata biru sapphire yang indah, berkulit tan, dan berambut pirang saat ini sedang berdiri mematung dengan memandangi sebuah rumah terpencil yang sederhana terletak tak jauh darinya.

Walaupun hanya sebuah rumah sederhana, namun tampak indah dan segar dengan rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh terawat. Berbagai macam bunga pun tertata dengan sangat rapi disetiap sudut-sudut halaman, juga sebuah pohon besar dengan daun yang rimbun bergoyang-goyang tertiup oleh angin.

Rumah itu sendiri memiliki dinding yang putih bersih, pintu bercat abu-abu. Lantai dengan keramik berwarna biru muda yang indah. Rumah dengan dua lantai ini terlihat sangat terawat oleh sang pengurus rumah.

.

Sudah sejak 1 jam yang lalu, Naruto terus memandangi rumah itu juga pada sebuah pintu. Dan pusat perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah papan nama yang tergantung di pintu tersebut.

'Uchiha Sasuke'

"Akhirnya kutemukan," gumam Naruto dan dengan perlahan dan pasti berjalan menuju kediaman sang Uchiha tersebut.

Tok .. Tok .. Tok..

Naruto mengetuk pintu beberpa kali, namun tak ada seorang pun yang membukakan pintu tersebut untuk dirinya.

"Tidak ada orang ya, baiklah aku akan menunggumu Tuan Uchiha."

Naruto menghempaskan dirinya yang lelah pada sebuah kursi yang terdapat di halaman rumah sang Uchiha.

Angin yang segar dan suasana teduh karena sinar matahari terhalang oleh pohon membuat Naruto terkantuk. Dan perlahan-lahan memejamkan matanya.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven berjalan dengan letih menuju rumahnya. Dengan tas ransel yang hanya sebelah talinya tercangking di pundaknya. Dia memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan mengambil sesuatu.

Kunci.

Sampai di depan pagar rumahnya, pemuda itu terlihat kaget dengan sosok yang tengah tertidur di halaman rumahnya. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto.

.

"Hei, Siapa kau," kata pemuda raven membangunkan Naruto.

"hmm,, ahh," Naruto mengigau.

"Hei, bangunlah."

Naruto membuka mata perlahan dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali untuk menyempurnakan penglihatan.

"Ahhh,, Uchiha Sasuke? benarkah?" teriak Naruto yang tengah tergaket.

"Ya aku Sasuke, kau? Kenapa dengan seenaknya masuk ke halaman rumahku?" kata Sasuke dengan dingin kepada Naruto.

"Ehm, a..anu."

.

.

Sebuah ruangan lumayan besar terdapat sofa berwarna coklat muda dilengkapi meja di tengah sofa yang tersusun rapi. Terdapat berbagai macam hiasan di ruangan ini. Dan sebuah foto besar tergantung di dinding. Foto dari sebuah keluarga yang terlihat bahagia dengan 4 orang anggota disana. Seorang ayah dengan senyum tipis namun pancaran matanya menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang sedang menggendong seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 7 tahun dengan wajah imut dan tampan yang tengah tertawa bahagia. Di samping sang ayah, sang ibu tersenyum sangat manis dan memperlihatkan kelembutan yang dimilikinya, rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai indah. Sang Ibu sedang merangkul pundak seorang remaja laki-laki yang berusia sekitar 17 tahun. Yang diketahui adalah sang kakak dari adik yang di gendong oleh sang ayah.

"Ehem," sebuah suara membuyarkan pikiran Naruto dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto tersebut. Dilihatnya sang Uchiha membawa 2 gelas berisi kopi. Setelah meletakkannya di meja, diapun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Em,, Apakah kau tinggal sendiri Uchiha-san," tanya Naruto sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab pemuda berambut raven itu dangen ketus seperti biasa, ciri khas dari Uchiha.

"Dan satu lagi..."

Naruto menunggunya melanjutkan bicara.

"Panggil saja aku Sasuke!"

"Baiklah, Sasuke-san."

Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya ramah.

"Tidak perlu pakai –san , apa aku begitu terlihat tua di matamu, huh?"

"Ti-tidak. Ma.. maaf Sasuke... -_san_."

'_Bodoh Naruto, baru pertama sudah membuat kesalahan, apalagi nanti,'_ pikir Naruto

"Baiklah, sekarang apa kepentinganmu hingga kau sampai tersesat di rumahku?"

"A-aku, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya?" kata Naruto seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Cepatlah!"

"Apa kau akan percaya, jika aku mengatakannya?"

"Hn."

"Hn itu iya atau tidak?"

"Iya, Cepat katakan!"

"Baiklah"

Naruto menghela napas dan melanjutkan, "Aku disini bertugas untuk menjadi bodyguardmu, asistenmu, menjagamu, melindungimu dan membantu semua kebutuhanmu. Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

Lima detik.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia merasa otaknya bekerja dengan lambat saat ini. Suatu hal yang sangat langka.

'_Apa orang ini suruhan Tousan lagi?' _pikir Sasuke.

"Err, Sasuke-san... Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto sedikit panik karena Sasuke tak memberinya reaksi sedikit pun. Kaget atau terkejut mungkin.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, '_Apa dia mengetahuinya? Ah tidak mungkin.'_

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" ulang Sasuke.

"Ah.. i...itu aku tidak bisa... mengatakannya..." kata Naruto yang tengah merutuki dirinya sendiri karena gugup.

"Ternyata benar," gumam Sasuke yang semakin membuat wajah Naruto pucat.

"A...apa maksudmu, Sasuke-san?"

"Kau suruhan Tousan, kan?"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Empat detik.

Lima detik.

Naruto melongo dengan jantungnya yang serasa berhenti berdetak. Dan kemudian pemuda pirang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga air matanya mengalir.

"Hahaha... Hah.. Hah... Haaah..."

Naruto yang kelelahan karena tertawa berusaha menenangkan dirinya, mengusap air mata, menyusut ingus yang hampir meleleh keluar, dan meredamkan rasa sakit di perutnya.

Sasuke menatap pemuda aneh di depannya dengan bingung.

"Ah, maafkan aku Sasuke-san. Aku tidak bermaksud lancang. Maafkan aku," Naruto berkali-kali menundukkan kepalanya pada Sasuke.

"Lalu apa maksud kedatanganmu sebenarnya?"

"Maaf, aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Tapi aku akan melindungimu di dunia ini."

"Dunia ini? Memang kau bukan dari dunia ini, huh?"

Oke, otak Sasuke kembali berjalan lancar setelah mengalami beberapa halangan berupa macet sebelumnya.

Sementara, wajah Naruto kembali memucat.

"Te.. Tentu saja aku dari dunia ini. Kau pikir aku bukan manusia," sanggah Naruto cepat, "Ah, maaf aku lancang lagi," Naruto kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jelaskan padaku, atau kau akan ku tendang jauh-jauh dari sini."

Naruto menelan air liurnya, "Itu... aku kan.. kan sudah bilang kalau... A... aku kesini untuk menjagamu. Apa itu kurang jelas?"

"Kurang katamu? Bahkan itu sangat tidak jelas!" kata Sasuke yang mulai meninggikan suaranya dan kini si bungsu Uchiha menjadi tak enak hati saat melihat Naruto kembali menunduk, bahkan lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

"Ma... Maafkan aku, Sasuke-san. Maaf."

"Ck, mau sampai berapa kali kau mengatakan itu, huh?" ketus Sasuke.

"Maaf."

"Ck, sudahlah."

"Maaf."

"Kubilang sudah!" Sasuke kembali meninggikan suaranya, "Maaf," ujar Sasuke selanjutnya saat melihat tubuh didepannya gemetar.

Suasana menjadi hening diantara mereka. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar pintu, dan Naruto tetap tak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau, berapa umurmu?"tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Umurku, 17 tahun."

"17 tahun? Ku kira 15, kau terlalu pendek untuk ukuran pria 17 tahun."

'_Dasar, seenaknya saja orang ini,'_ gerutu Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"A...aku sudah lulus..." jawab Naruto yang masih tertunduk.

"SMU mana?"

"A..aku ikut... home schooling."

"Dan untuk apa kau ingin melindungiku? Aku tak butuh perlindungan," ujar Sasuke setelah mencoba berbasa-basi. _'Oh sejak kapan, aku bisa berbasa-basi begini.'_

"A... ada yang mengabarkan padaku kalau..."

Sasuke menunggu ucapan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Kalau?" tanyanya tak sabar saat Naruto tak juga melanjutkannya.

"Kalau... ada orang yang mengincar nyawamu."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Sasuke tertegun, tidak, Sasuke tidak tertegun. Sama sekali. Tidak.

"Mengincar nyawaku? Itu sudah biasa," ujar Sasuke yang malah membuat Naruto tertegun dan baru berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Biasa?" ulang Naruto tak percaya.

"Ya, dan selama ini aku selalu selamat dari orang-orang tak berguna itu."

'_Selamat? Ya aku tahu, aku jelas tahu itu'_ bisik Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi... aku tak butuh perlindunganmu. Sekarang, pulannglah."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak bisa. Aku harus tinggal disini dan melindungimu."

"Tinggal disini?" Sasuke mendengus sebal, "Kau bilang, kau akan menuruti setiap permintaanku, kan?"

Naruto kali ini mengangguk.

"Jika aku ingin kau segera pergi dari sini dan jangan kembali lagi, kau akan menurutinya?"

Naruto lagi-lagi menggeleng, "Pengecualian untuk yang satu itu."

Sasuke menghela napas.

.

.

.

Naruto berbaring di kasur dan menatap langit-langit bercat putih di kamar barunya itu.

Dan akhirnya dirinya berhasil meyakinkan Sasuke dan kini Sasuke mengizinkannya tinggal di rumah ini. Dengan bersusah payah tentu saja.

"Hari-hariku akan menjadi lebih berat sekarang, dan akan bertambah berat setiap harinya."

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya, berjalan ke arah jendela, menyibakkan gorden, dan memandang langit yang biru.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan setelah ini? Bagaimana caraku melindunginya? Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa melindunginya?"

Tatapan matanya menjadi sendu, dan masih memandang langit biru cerah yang sangat luas, tinggi dan sangat jauh dari tempatnya berada.

.

.

.

**TBC..**

.

.

Sierra nggak mau bilang apa-apa *takut dirajam reader*

Yah Sierra ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah mampir dan menyempatkan diri untuk baca fic ini. Dan Sierra akan sangat senang kalau reader sekalian bersedia juga untuk 'Review'.


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto..

Warning : AU, **Sho-ai**, OOC, gaje , typo's, dll

Pair : SasuNaru

Genre : Drama, Angst, Romance

.

.

Don't Like... Don't Read...

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-san," sapa Naruto yang tengah berkutik di dapur milik sang Uchiha.

"Hn."

Sasuke mengambil gelas dari dalam lemari dan menuangkan air kedalamnya yang kemudian langsung dihabiskan dalam satu tegukan, dan kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan masakannya langsung menyusun hidangan pagi tersebut di atas meja dan menunggu Sasuke.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke pun keluar.

"Sasuke-san, ayo kita sarapan."

"Hn."

Sasuke pun duduk di sebrang Naruto.

"Kau pintar juga memasak," puji Sasuke setelah mencicipi sup buatan Naruto.

Naruto pun tersipu.

"Sasuke-san, kau ada jadwal apa hari ini?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Jadwalku banyak. Mungkin aku pulang malam hari ini."

"Begitu," Naruto manggut-manggut, "Apa saja?"

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Naruto, "Bukan urusanmu."

"Ta-tapi, Sasuke,san... Sekarang, ini menjadi urusanku."

"Kau kerjakan saja pekerjaan rumah. Tak perlu mengikutiku seharian penuh. Aku bisa jaga diri," ujar Sasuke yang sepertinya mengetahui apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Naruto.

"Hm, baiklah," ucap Naruto lemah.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil ranselnya juga jaketnya.

"Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati."

"Hn."

Naruto mengantarkan Sasuke hingga ke depan pintu dan terus memandangi sosok yang tengah berjalan itu hingga menghilang.

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan menatap langit yang cerah.

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana."

Naruto kembali masuk rumah dan menutup pintu.

"Aku benar-benar tersiksa. Ini bukan tempatku. Ini bukan rumahku. Ini bukan kegiatanku. Tak seharusnya aku ada disini," ujar Naruto yang tengah mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan kediaman Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto pun menghempaskan badannya di sofa.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan? Dengan ruangan yang sebersih ini, tak ada pakaian kotor, dan tak ada pula yang perlu untuk disetrika. Ck, dia menyiksaku seharian di dalam rumah."

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari balik bajunya. Sebuah kalung yang memiliki bandul kristal berwarna hijau.

Naruto menggenggam erat kristal tersebut lalu memejamkan matanya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian kristal hijau itu memancarkan cahayanya yang makin lama makin membesar dan menyilaukan. Dan perlahan cahaya tadi kembali menghilang terserap kembali kedalam kristal.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, Naruto?"

Terdengar sebuah suara yang sumbernya berasal dari kristal hijau milik Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya lalu memamerkan cengirannya dengan lebar, "Hehehe..."

"Jangan main-main, Naruto! Aku masih banyak pekerjaan!"

Naruto dapat membayangkan ekspresi dari orang yang tengah marah-marah itu.

"Maaf, Baa-chan. Aku tak ada kerjaan disini. Kupikir lebih baik kalau aku ngobrol-ngobrol denganmu."

"Ck, aku tak punya waktu untuk ngobrol denganmu, anak nakal!"

"Tapi, Baa-chan... Aku benar-benar harus bicara denganmu..."

"Naruto, sudah dulu ya..."

"Eeehhh, tunggu dulu... Baa-chan."

Suara desingan tipis yang diikuti oleh cahaya seperti sebelumnya keluar dari kristal dan beberapa saat kemudian kembali lenyap.

"Sial," umpat Naruto kesal karena tak berhasil menanyakan segala sesuatu yang telah memenuhi otaknya.

"Tapi... ada yang aneh... Kenapa sosok Tsunade baa-chan tidak muncul dihadapanku? Seharusnya aku bisa melihatnya. Apa ada yang salah dengan kristal ini?"

Naruto memperhatikan kristal yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya dengan penuh perhatian dan tanda tanya besar dalam otaknya.

"Argh... Entahlah... kepalaku pusing memikirkannya..." Naruto kembali memasukkan kristal tersebut ke dalam bajunya.

"Kira-kira Sasuke-san sedang apa ya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Ahh... aku bahkan tidak mengetahui satupun tentangnya. Ah tunggu dulu..."

Naruto yang teringat akan sesuatu merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah benda berupa buku catatan kecil.

_Beri aku data tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang!_

Naruto menulis dalam catatan tersebut, lalu merobek selembar kertas yang terdapat tulisannya itu dan kemudian membakarnya dengan sebuah korek api hingga kertas tadi menjadi serpihan abu yang kini berterbangan tertiup angin.

Buk.

Suara benda jatuh terdengar dari kamarnya yang membuat pemuda 'misterius' itu langsung berlari kesana dan menemukan sebuah buku yang tebalnya mencapai 500 halaman.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto membaca tulisan pada sampul buku yang berwarna hitam itu.

"Ini! Tebal sekali!" teriak Naruto tak percaya.

Naruto membaringkan badannya di kasur, "aku tak yakin akan membaca seluruhnya... sampai 10 halaman saja aku tak yakin."

Naruto membuka halaman pertama buku tersebut yang menampilkan biodata lengkap milik sang Uchiha.

"Uchiha Sasuke... Jadi umurnya 20 tahun. Hm, ternyata hidupnya rumit juga. Kasihan sekali dia. Sejak kecelakaan yang menewaskan ibunya. Ayahnya juga kakaknya tak menganggapnya sama sekali. Hingga beberapa tahun kemudian kakaknya merintis karir di Amerika dan menjalankan sebuah perusahaan besar yang cukup berpengaruh untuk perekonomian dunia. Saat kakaknya pergi, Sasuke mendapat penghargaan di SMU-nya karena berhasil menciptakan sebuah alat. Ayahnya sedikit terkesan dan hubungan keduanya pun membaik. Namun, hubungan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Fugaku kembali buruk sekembalinya Uchiha Itachi ke Jepang. Dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha dan pindah ke rumah ini. Hubungan ayah dan anak ini kembali membaik beberapa tahun berikutnya... Haaahhh... sungguh, hubungan keluarga macam apa ini? Benar-benar rumit!"

Naruto menyerah dan menutup bukunya.

"Alat? Alat macam apa yang diciptakannya? Pasti alat yang sangat hebat sampai-sampai ayanhnya dibuat terkesan. Tapi alat apa itu? Kenapa disini tidak dijelaskan?"

Naruto mengubah posisi tubuhnya hingga tengkurap dan melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Pekerjaan... dia berfrofesi sebagai... MODEL? Sungguh diluar dugaan. Lalu magang di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Oh, ini semakin mengejutkanku. Dan terakhir dia bekerja di... CLUB MALAM?"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya dan dengan mulut ternganga, "Bagaimana? Ini? Wow... Sangat sangat mengejutkan. Benar-benar mengejutkan. Hampir saja jantungku melompat keluar," serunya seraya mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kenapa kau memberiku banyak kejutan seperti ini, huh?" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Kejutan apa maksudmu?"

Naruto terdiam, tak mampu bergerak bahkan bernapas sedikit pun.

"Aaaa... i...itu..."

Naruto mebalikkan tubuhnya dengan sangat perlahan. Dan kini pemuda blonde ini dapat melihat sosok yang 'mengejutkan' itu tengah berdiri menyendar pada pintu dengan tangan terlipat didadanya.

"Y...ya... kau... be...benar-benar... mengejutkan."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya meminta penjelasan. Namun, Naruto tak juga bersuara, melainkan terus menatap Sasuke denngan tatapan horor.

"Ck, aku tak punya waktu untuk menunggu jawabanmu. Aku kesini hanya untuk memastikan keadaanmu dan kurasa kau baik-baik saja. Dan aku harus segera pergi."

Sasuke melangkah pergi dan menutup kembali pintu kamar Naruto, meniggalkan Naruto yang kini menatap pintu yang sebelumnya terdapat sosok Sasuke disana. Dan beberapa detik kemudian pintu kembali terbuka hingga menampilkan sosok sebelumnya.

"Aku membeli makanan. Kau lapar... Mungkin."

Pintu kembali tertutup. Naruto menghela napas panjang, "Kejutan apalagi yang akan kau berikan padaku, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Kurasa aku harus menyiapkan stock jantung untuk tinggal disini."

Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

"Tapi... Dia orang yang baik," ujar Naruto saat melihat sebuah bungkusan tengah duduk manis di meja makan.

Naruto pun memamerkan senyumannya.

.

.

"Kau bilang akan pulang malam. Kenapa jam segini sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto yang menyambut kepulangan Sasuke sore itu.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan orang asing tinggal dirumahku seenaknya tanpa pengawasan."

Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan memajukan bibirnya hingga beberapa senti yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Aku hanya merasa tak enak membiarkanmu sendirian," ujarnya dan meniggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung.

Naruto memegang kepalanya dengan perasaan yang aneh, "Dia..."

.

"Sasuke, apa kau lapar? Aku belum sempat menyiapkan makanan," kata Naruto yang entah disadarinya atau tidak, dia mamanggil Sasuke tanpa embel-embel.

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu menyiapkan makanan untukku. Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi lagi. Siapkan saja untukmu sendiri."

"Pergi? Lagi?"

"Hn."

"Kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Ck."

Sasuke melihat jam tangannya, lalu menelpon seseorang, "Kau sudah disana? Baiklah, aku akan berangkat sekarang."

"Kau akan pergi sekarang?"

"Hn."

Sasuke menuju kekamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu, lalu melemparkan sebuah ponsel pada Naruto.

"Hubungi aku kalau terjadi apa-apa."

Naruto memperhatikan ponsel ditangannya dan kemudian mengangguk, "Baik. Hati-hati, Sasuke," teriak Naruto saat melihat Sasuke yang telah menjauh.

Deg.

Naruto meremas dadanya saat tiba-tiba terasa sakit pada bagian jantung, "I...ini... kenapa?"

"Kenapa... sangat sakit?" Naruto meringis menahan rasa sakit.

Peluh keringat membasahi pelipisnya.

"Akh..."

Naruto terbaring lemas di sofa sambil terus mencengkram dadanya yang masih terasa sakit.

Sebuah cahaya berpendar dari balik baju Naruto. Namun, kini warna merah yang menyelimutinya hingga lenyap dan tergantikan oleh sebuah suara.

"Naruto, Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" teriak seseorang dengan emosi tinggi.

"Ba...Baa-chan..." ucap Naruto lirih.

"Naruto, Sasuke dalam bahaya sekarang. Kenapa kau tidak melindunginya?"

"Sa...sasuke? Ba...bahaya?"

"Cepat kau lindungi dia! Sekarang!"

Cahaya merah kembali memancar dan hilang beberapa detik kemudian.

Naruto mengambil poselnya dan mencari nomor milik Sasuke disana. Namun, ponsel dalam genggamannya jatuh saat rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi.

"Sa... Sasuke... aku harus... menolongnya."

Naruto mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk bangkit dan berjalan. Diraihnya ponsel yang tergeletak di sofa dan kembali mencoba menghubungi Sasuke.

"Ya, Naruto ada apa?"

"Sa... Sasuke... kau... baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Rasa sakit yang dialami Naruto dengan seketika menghilang.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Ah itu..."

"Hn?"

"Sasuke, tolong... pulanglah sekarang."

.

.

.

**TBC...**

Aneh? Ya Sierra menyadari kalau cerita ini aneh -,-

Terima kasih yang sudah 'Read' Mohon 'Review' nya minna.


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto..

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, Angst, Romance

Pair : SasuNaru

Warning : AU, **Sho-ai, Boys Love, Yaoi,** OOC, Typo's, Gaje, dll

.

.

Don't Like... Don't Read...!

.

.

"Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa kau tertimpa bahaya?"

Naruto langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaannya saat pemuda raven itu menginjakkan kakinya di dalam rumah.

"Hey Sasuke, jangan diam saja. Katakan sesuatu."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Benarkah? Ah, syukurlah," barulah Naruto dapat bernafas lega.

"Kau menyuruhku pulang hanya untuk ini?"

"Err... aku ingin memastikan keadaanmu."

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "kau pikir siapa dirimu, huh? Menyuruhku pulang hanya untuk ini. Kupikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu. Aku punya tugas yang penting, kau tahu?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Cih."

Sasuke melenggang masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan semua rasa kesal campur emosi dan meninggalkan Naruto yang diam terpaku di tempatnya.

"Apa aku salah?" gumam Naruto dan ikut memasuki kamarnya.

.

Naruto berbaring di kasurnya dengan mendekap sebuah guling dan menatap langit-langit kamar, lalu mengeluarkan kalung miliknya.

"Baa-chan, ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Tapi kenapa aku tak juga bisa menghubungimu?"

Naruto terus memperhatikan kristal berwarna hijau tersebut sambil terus berharap kalau kristal itu dapat mengeluarkan sinarnya lagi.

"Tapi... kenapa dadaku sangat sakit tadi?"

Pintu kamar Naruto tiba-tiba terbuka hingga menampilkan diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah berdiri disana. Naruto langsung duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Sasuke-san..."

"Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat, mungkin tak pulang sampai besok."

"Apa aku... boleh ikut?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Tidak. Kau harus tetap disini. Dan ingat, hubungi aku hanya dalam keadaan darurat, mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk pasrah.

Sasuke kembali menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Argh, apa yang harus kulakukan?" teriak Naruto dengan meremas helaian rambut pirangnya.

"Sasuke marah padaku, aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!"

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

"Tapi..." Naruto kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan meraba dadanya.

"Kenapa sakit sekali? Apa ada hubungannya?"

"Tapi kalau begitu..."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana aku bisa menjaganya, huh?"

Rasa kesal mulai menyelubungi Naruto.

"Apa maksud baa-chan sebenarnya membuatku turun ke dunia ini, huh?"

"Dia mau menyiksaku? Mau membuatku menderita disini?"

"Cih..."

Kristal milik Naruto kembali bersinar yang disambut baik oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Baa-chan..." teriak Naruto girang.

Sinar berwarna putih mulai menyelimuti seluruh ruangan dan muncullah sosok wanita cantik dalam wujud transparan layaknya bayangan.

Naruto duduk dikasurnya dengan menopang dagu dan memandang wania itu dengan tatapan-entah-apa-itu.

"Hey, baa-chan. Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?"

Wanita yang sedari tadi di panggil baa-chan oleh Naruto, kini berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dan duduk disampingnya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat seorang yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," seru wanita cantik yang bernama Tsunade.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," balas Naruto.

Tsunade menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mengacak rambut pirang Naruto.

"Baiklah, apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Itu... Saat kau bilang Sasuke berada dalam bahaya..."

Tsunade menunggu Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa... Dadaku terasa sangat sakit?"

Tsunade terlihat sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto, "Apa?"

"Dadaku sakit, baa-chan. Sangat sakit."

Naruto heran saat melihat Tsunade mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Tsubade yang lebih tepat dibilang sebagai gumaman.

"Baa-chan?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa itu terjadi, Naruto."

"Apa?"

"Mungkin itu suatu pertanda untuk memberitahumu kalau Sasuke ada dalam bahaya."

"Ta..tapi... Bagaimana aku bisa menjaganya kalau aku merasa sakit seperti itu?"

"Mungkin saat kau jauh darinya rasa sakit itu muncul, dan mungkin tidak terasa sakit kalau kau sedang bersamanya."

Naruto mengangguk, "Tapi kenapa baa-chan bilang mungkin terus sih. Itu tidak meyakinkan tahu!"

"Itu hanya pemikiranku saja Naruto. Kalau aku tidak bilang 'mungkin' dan yang terjadi tidak seperti yang kukatakan. Kau pasti akan ngomel-ngomel kan."

"Hehe, iya juga sih. Oya..." Naruto menarik lengan baju milik Tsunade, "Kenapa baa-chan seperti bayangan begini? Tapi kok aku masih bisa menyentuhmu?"

Tsunade memegang kristal pada leher Naruto, "Itulah hebatnya kalung ini."

"Hm?" Naruto ikut memperhatikan kristal yang dipegang Tsunade dan kemudian tersenyum seakan mengerti sesuatu. "Jadi itu maksudnya kau membiarkan kristal ini ikut bersamaku turun ke dunia, ya? Untuk memudahkanku berkomunikasi denganmu, kan?"

"Bukan hanya itu..."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Ada yang lain? Apa itu?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti."

"Hm?" Naruto semakin memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti akan ucapa Tsunade.

"Aku haru pergi."

"Apa? Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?"

"Ini bukan tempatku, Naruto. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini."

"Err tapi... tadi kau bilang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu..."

"Itu lain kali saja. Sampai jumpa."

Tsunade tersenyum dan sedetik kemudian kristal kembali bersinar dan menyelubungi tubuh Tsunade. Naruto menyipitkan matanya karena silau akan cahaya dihadapannya.

Perlahan sinar tersebut kembali masuk kedalam kristal. Naruto kembali memperhatikan kristal yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Kau... benar-benar hebat."

.

Malam pun berganti pagi, Naruto membuka matanya dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuh.

"Ini hari minggu ya," gumamnya lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan diri yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan aktifitas barunya sebagai 'pembantu'.

"Sasuke-san, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto heran saat melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hn."

Sasuke membasuh wajahnya dan duduk di meja makan. Naruto menuangkan air pada gelas dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san, apa jadwalmu hari ini?"

"Tak ada," jawab Sasuke dengan malas.

"Jadi kau dirumah seharian?"

"Hn."

Naruto memindahkan masakannya ke atas meja dan menghidangkannya untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil sumpit dan mencicip sepotong tempura.

"Dirumah seharian ya?" gumam Naruto lesu.

Sasuke yang menyadari hal tersebut dan meletakkan kembali sumpitnya.

"Kau mau jalan keluar?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

Dan Naruto semakin manambah kerutan di dahinya saat melihat Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan meja makan.

"Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan setelah ini. Bersiaplah."

Naruto terus menatap sosok Sasuke yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi dengan heran.

.

"Kenapa Konoha ramai sekali sih," gerutu Naruto yang dipusingkan dengan banyak orang hilir mudik lewat dihadapannya yang tengah duduk di pinggir taman.

"Karena ini hari Minggu, Dobe."

"Dobe?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya langsung mengerut masam. "Aku bukan Dobe!"

"Hn." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, "Ayo kita kesana."

Naruto melihat ke arah yang dituju Sasuke yang menunjukkan letak sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

"Untuk apa kita kepasar? Disana terlalu ramai, aku tak suka."

"Ya sudah kalau tak mau."

Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"He-hei... Tunggu..." Naruto langsung berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah lumayan jauh meninggalkannya.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini berhenti di depan sebuah stand yang menjual aksesori budaya.

Sasuke mengambil beberapa bentuk gelang dan kalung yang bermotif khas Jepang.

"Kau menyukai yang seperti ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak," Sasuke meletakkan kembali barang yang di pegangnya.

"Eh?" Naruto menatap Sasuke heran, "Lalu untuk apa kita mampir disini, huh?"

"Hanya teringat sesuatu," Sasuke kembali berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ck, dia itu..."

Naruto kembali menyusul kepergian Sasuke.

.

Naruto melihat kekiri dan kanan dengan tidak nyaman.

"Err, Sasuke... Apa tidak ada tempat yang sepi?"

"Hn?"

"Disini terlalu ramai. Dan aku rasa semua orang memperhatikan kita."

Sasuke ikut melihat keadaan sekitar, dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Dan seorang gadis berambut pink muncul didepan mereka berdua dengan membawa sebuah kamera.

"Eum, kalian berdua sepasang kekasih ya?" tanya gadis itu yang membuat keterkejutan pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"A...APA?" teriak Naruto.

"Kalian sangat serasi. Boleh aku minta foto kalian berdua? Um, sebelumnya... Namaku Sakura. Aku ini seorang Fujoshi. Aku sedang mendapat tantangan untuk mencari pasangan-"

Sakura menyipitkan sebelah matanya dan memberikan tanda kutip pada jarinya.

"Aku harus mendapatkan fotonya. Boleh aku minta foto kalian berdua?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke dan Naruto berbarengan.

Tampak kekecewaan pada wajah Sakura yang kini mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memohon.

"Ayolah tolong aku... Aku bisa mati kalau tidak mendapatkan satu foto pun. Aku mohon..."

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tetap tenang sementara dirinya gelisah, _'Bagaimana dia bisa setenang itu sih?'_

"Baiklah."

Jawaban tadi keluar dari bibir Sasuke tanpa diduga oleh Naruto sebelumnya, "A..Apa?"

"Kyaaa... Terimakasih... kalau begitu kalian berpose ya..."

"E..eh tu..tunggu dulu..."

Crap. Crap. Crap.

Berbagai kilatan yang keluar dari kamera Sakura membuat Naruto semakin panik.

"Hey! Kau tak bisa seenaknya begitu."

Sakura melangkah maju mendekati Sasuke dan Naruto. Gadis itu menarik lengan kanan Sasuke dan meletakkannya melingkar pada bahu Naruto. Dan gadis itu mendorong Naruto hingga mendekat pada Sasuke, bahkan hampir memeluknya.

Sakura yang tak ingin melewatkan momen ini langsung mengambil gambar mereka.

"Kyaaa... gambar yang bagus. Terimakasih atas bantuan kalian. Terimakasih banyak."

Berkali-kali Sakura membungkukkan badannya pada Sasuke dan Naruto sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Naruto melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke dan berjalan pergi.

'_Perasaan aneh apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang tadi?'_

"Hoy, Dobe. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disamping Naruto.

Naruto pun berhenti dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Tadi apa yang kau lakukan, huh?"

"Memang apa yang kulakukan?"

"Kau..."

Naruto merasa wajahnya memanas, entah karena emosi, karena sinar matahari, atau karena hal lain.

"Kau mempemasalahkan yang tadi?" tanya Sasuke kalem yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari Naruto.

"Ck, jangan salahkan aku, Dobe. Itu perbuatannya."

Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"T..tapi kau yang setuju dengan seenaknya. Aku bukan kekasihmu!"

Sasuke terhenti dan langsung menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Siapa yang bilang aku ini kekasihmu, Dobe? Gadis itu hanya minta foto. Kenapa kau sampai semarah ini?"

Naruto terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku... tak tahu," gumamnya pelan.

Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut kembali mendekat pada Naruto dan menarik lengan pemuda itu.

.

Naruto duduk disebuah bangku taman dengan menyeruput minumannya melalui sedotan.

Tadi Sasuke menariknya untuk membeli sebuah minuman. Taktiknya ampuh juga untuk menenangkan Naruto.

Dan sekarang pemuda raven itu sedang mengantri untuk membeli es krim yang diinginkan Naruto.

Seorang pria dewasa yang terdapat berbagai tindikan di wajahnya datang menghampiri Naruto.

"Hey, nak. Kau mengenal lelaki itu?" tanya pria tersebut yang menunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

Naruto pun mengangguk masih terus menyeruput minumannya.

"Kau... Siapanya dia?"

Naruto melihat seorang pria bertopeng dibelakang Sasuke. Napas Naruto tercekat seketika, dia panik.

Deg.

Naruto meraba dadanya yang kembali dilanda rasa sakit.

"A...Apa... yang terjadi...?"

.

.

.

**TBC...**

.

.

Mungkin di chapter depan Sierra akan membongkar pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di benak para reader. Harap bersabar ya ^_^

Oke, terimakasih untuk yang sudah 'Read'

Mohon 'Review'nya minna...


	4. Chapter 4

Desclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto..

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, Angst, Romance

Pair : SasuNaru

Warning : AU, **Sho-ai, Boys Love, Yaoi,** OOC, Typo's, Gaje, dll

.

Maafkan Sierra atas keterlambatan apdet ini. Maaf Maaf...

Untuk alasannya sama seperti di fanfic sebelah.

.

Rasa penasaran reader akan terpuaskan di chapter ini... Selamat membaca !

.

Don't Like... Don't Read...!

.

.

Sakit.

Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. Dadanya seperti di tusuk dari dalam entah menggunakan apa hingga bisa sesakit ini. Keringat dingin membanjiri pelipisnya. Dirinya hingga tergeletak di kursi karena tak kuasa menahan sakit yang amat sangat. Matanya terus mengawasi pemuda raven yang masih mengantri untuk membeli sebuah es krim, juga seorang pemuda dibelakang Sasuke yang tampak mencurigakan, dan pemuda di depannya dengan senyum yang sangat mengerikan.

Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bangkit. Setelah berhasil kembali duduk, Naruto tiba-tiba menendang pemuda di depannya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga tersungkur di tanah.

Naruto berlari ke arah Sasuke masih dengan menahan rasa sakitnya. Di dorongnya tubuh Sasuke hingga terjatuh ke reruputan dan dengan segera melayangkan tinjunya pada orang bertopeng itu yang langsung terjembap ke jalan.

Sasuke yang masih terheran-heran di tempatnya terjatuh langsung ditarik oleh Naruto dan berlari sekuat tenaga.

Naruto berhenti berlari saat rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi. Dia meringis dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terdengar suara derap kaki mendekati mereka.

Naruto langsung mengajak Sasuke menaiki sebuah bus yang dengan kebetulan melintas. Mereka duduk di bagian belakang.

Sasuke sangat heran melihat wajah pucat Naruto yang dipenuhi oleh keringat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai khawatir.

"Argh..." teriak Sasuke saat Naruto mencengkram tangannya dengan sangat kuat. Dilihatnya lagi wajah Naruto yang sangat kesakitan itu.

"Hei Dobe... Jangan membuatku khawatir! Kau kenapa, huh?"

Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke dan kembali mencengkram dadanya.

_'Kenapa ini masih sangat sakit? Apakah mereka masih mengejar? Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk melindungi Sasuke dengan rasa sakit seperti ini? Baa-chan... Kumohon tolong aku... Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa sakit seperti ini.' _

"Kau kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kekhawatiran tampak jelas disana.

"A...aku...tak apa..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang tak apa dengan wajah kesakitan begitu, huh?" Sasuke mulai emosi, "Ayo kita ke rumah sakit."

Naruto mengibaskan telapak tangannya, "Ti...tidak... i...ini hanya... sementara."

_'Sial, kenapa sakit ini tidak hilang juga?'  
><em>  
>Naruto membungkukkan badannya, dan terkulai lemas di pangkuan Sasuke yang terkaget saat tubuh seseorang dipangkuannya itu tak sadarkan diri.<p>

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan dan menyadari kalau dirinya telah berada dalam kamarnya, "bagaimana bisa?" pikirnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dan duduk dikasurnya. Dipegang dadanya yang tidak lagi terasa sakit. Lalu menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum, "Terimakasih, Sasuke..."

"Hn," Sasuke duduk di sisi ranjang Naruto, "Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Sudah kubilang kan, itu cuma sementara."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam.

Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam, "Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Naruto menelan ludah, wajahnya pucat.

Dan tiba-tiba, terdengar suara desingan tipis yang disusul sinar hijau memancar dari dalam baju Naruto.

_'Aish, apa maksudmu menghubungiku sekarang sih?'  
><em>  
>Dengan ragu-ragu, Naruto mengeluarkan kristal yang terus memaksa untuk memancarkan cahayanya.<p>

Sasuke merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat melihat kristal yang dikeluarkan Naruto, "I...itu..."

Pancaran sinar yang keluar dari kristal semakin lama makin memenuhi ruangan hingga berwarna putih. Dan muncullah bayangan dari seorang wanita.

"Hai, Sasuke... Apa kabar?" tanyanya yang berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di depan kedua pemuda itu.

"Baa-chan," panggil Naruto.

"Kau... siapa?" tanya Sasuke masih tetap dengan ekspresi stoicnya. Namun, Tsunade juga Naruto tahu dengan jelas kalau pemuda itu tengah shock.

"Kau tidak ingat padaku? Sungguh keterlaluan sekali. Padahal aku yang menjagamu selama ini," ujar Tsunade.

"Ck, cepat jelaskan siapa dirimu! Juga kau Naruto! Dan apa yang terjadi disini!"

Sasuke melihat sekeliling ruangan yang diselimuti cahaya putih.

"Baa-chan, kenapa kau datang dan muncul dihadapan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Karena aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada bocah Uchiha ini."

"Aku bukan bocah!"

"Hm, ya baiklah. Seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Aku akan menjelaskan segala hal yang menurutmu sangat tidak mungkin ini."

Tsunade menghela napas sejenak sebelum kembali menjelaskan, "Namaku Tsunade, dan kau sudah tahu dia Naruto. Kami memang bukan berasal dari dunia ini."

Sasuke terlihat terkejut, "Jadi, kalian ini makhluk apa?"

"Kami penghuni langit," jawab Naruto.

"Langit?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau surga dan neraka itu ada?"

Sasuke mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Tsunade.

"Terdapat kerajaan di kedua tempat itu."

"Kalian... Surga atau Neraka?"

Tsunade menggeleng dan Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Kami tidak berada di kedua tempat itu," jawab Tsunade.

"Jadi apa maksudnya menjelaskanku tentang surga dan neraka, huh?"

"Karena disana terdapat sebuah kerajaan lagi yang memegang kendali atas surga dan neraka. Disanalah kami."

Sasuke terdiam.

Tsunade memegang kristal yang menggantung di leher Naruto, "Kau tahu dengan jelas kan kristal ini?"

"Jadi benar itu..."

"Ya, itu memang milikmu, Sasuke."

"Eh?" Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "Punya... Sasuke?"

"Maaf Naruto, karena aku tidak memberitahumu tentang ini."

"Jadi kau yang mencurinya!" Sasuke mulai emosi, "Aku mencari kristal itu dengan susah payah!"

"Kami hanya mengambil apa yang kami titipkan padamu."

"Titipkan? Hei... Itu buatanku, ciptaanku!"

"Ini memang ciptaanmu. Tapi kekuatan yang ada dalam kristal ini adalah pemberian kami."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau membuat benda ini yang bisa melakukan perjalanan waktu, itu semua sebenarnya kami yang mengerjakannya. Kami mengendalikan otak dan tubuhmu untuk membuatnya. Dan kekuatan itu kami datangkan saat kau tertidur. Kami juga yang memberi perintah pada otakmu untuk mencoba kekuatannya saat itu. Tapi kau malah menyebar luaskan penemuanmu itu pada dunia. Hingga membuat banyak orang yang menginginkan kristal ini. Itu kesalahanmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tertegun. Ya maksudnya membuat benda itu adalah untuk mengikuti lomba ilmiah kelas dunia yang dia ikuti. Bukan salahnya kan kalau dia menunjukkannya pada orang banyak yang memang berasal dari berbagai belahan dunia. Bukan salahnya kan, karena dia memang harus menunjukkan hasil ciptaannya itu.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian tidak buat sendiri saja, huh?"

"Kalau bisa... Kami sudah membuatnya tanpa melibatkanmu, Sasuke. Benda ini hanya bisa dibuat oleh manusia."

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Kalian merepotkanku... Beberapa kali nyawaku hampir melayang karena banyak yang mengincarnya."

"Itu salahmu!"

"Err, baa-chan... Jadi kenapa benda ini diberikan padaku?" tanya Naruto yang membuat Tsunade menghela napas.

Tsunade mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut, "Kami sengaja menyuruh Sasuke membuatnya untukmu, Naruto."

"Untukku?" Naruto kaget.

"Untuk menghidupkanmu... Kau pasti tidak mengingatnya."

"Mengidupkanku?"

"Itu kan alat yang bisa melakukan perjalanan waktu. Bagaimana bisa menghidupkannya?" tanya Sasuke menginterupsi.

"Saat kristal itu ada di tanganmu memang menjadi alat perjalanan waktu. Tapi... Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama, yang merupakan kedua orang tua Naruto, mereka menambah kekuatan yang ada dalam kristal ini. Hingga menjadi sebuah portal baru bagi kami para penghuni langit untuk datang ke dunia. Berkali-kali mereka turun ke dunia untuk menyempurnakannya. Dengan tujuan untuk menghidupkan kembali anak semata wayang mereka."

"Baa-chan, apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto yang tak sabar.

"Naruto, saat kau berumur 12 tahun, kau pernah kehilangan nyawamu di dunia manusia."

"Aa... Bagaimana bisa?"

"Orochimaru, seorang tahanan di neraka melarikan diri dan membawamu bersamanya memasuki portal di kerajaan langit yang menghubungkan antara dunia langit dengan dunia manusia."

"Portal itu kan tidak bisa dilewati oleh sembarang orang."

"Ya, hanya Minato-sama yang dapat melewatinya. Dan penghuni langit lainnya akan mati saat melewatinya. Begitupun kau dan Orochimaru," Tsunade berhenti sejenak, "Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama langsung bertindak cepat. Dan karena itu mereka membutuhkan bantuan dari Sasuke untuk membuat portal baru yang dapat mereka lewati untuk membawa Naruto kembali ke kerajaan langit."

"Jadi aku terjebak di dunia manusia dengan tidak bernyawa?"

"Kau tejebak disana selama 2 minggu. Waktu yang digunakan Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan penemuannya."

"Dia kan sudah mati, dan Minato itu bisa melewati portal. Kenapa malah dibiarkan di dunia manusia dan tidak di bawa pulang saja?"

Naruto mencubit lengan Sasuke yang membuat pemiliknya itu menjerit, "Sopanlah sedikit memangil ayahku, Teme!"

Sasuke memberikan deathglarenya pada Naruto.

"Minato-sama hanya bisa melewati portal dari dunia manusia untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena itu, dia hanya datang untuk mengamankan tubuh Naruto di suatu tempat."

Ketiganya terdiam, sibuk dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Saat Sasuke telah berhasil membuatnya, Minato-sama mendatangi Sasuke dan memberi kekuatan itu. Dan semua petinggi kerajaan panik saat Sasuke menunjukkannya pada orang banyak. Dan Sasuke... ada yang harus kau ketahui..."

Sasuke menatap Tsunade bingung, "Hn?"

"Seharusnya kau sudah mati di saat Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama akan membawa Naruto kembali. Tapi... Minato-sama memberikan nyawanya kepadamu hingga dia pun mati."

Sasuke sangat terkejut, terlebih lagi Naruto.

Air mata mengalir di pipi Naruto, diapun menundukkan kepalanya, "Tousan..." ujarnya di sela isakan tangisnya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto. Entah apa yang dia rasakan setelah mengetahui kalau yang di pakainya saat ini adalah nyawa dari seorang ayah yang ingin menghidupkan anaknya. Dan sebuah pemikiran melintas di otak Sasuke.

"Dia memberikan nyawanya padaku? Kenapa tidak untuk anaknya sendiri?"

"Kami penghuni langit bisa memberikan nyawa untuk manusia, tapi tidak untuk sesama penghuni langit."

"Tapi kenapa dia memberikan nyawanya padaku?"

"Karena kau telah membantunya untuk menyelamatkan anaknya, Sasuke."

"Tousan... Aku bahkan tak sempat mengucapkan terimakasih padanya," ucap Naruto lirih.

Sasuke ikut menundukkan kepalanya, _'Kenapa dia sangat baik? Aku tahu dia sangat menyayangi anaknya, tapi kenapa dia memberikan nyawanya padaku dan merelakan dirinya tidak dapat melihat lagi anaknya hidup? Kenapa? Kenapa?'  
><em>  
>Tanpa disadari, air mata Sasuke pun terjatuh begitu saja.<p>

"Keberadaan Minato-sama di kerajaan langit sangat penting, dirinya mempunyai tahta paling tertinggi di kerajaan. Dan karena dalam dirimu terdapat nyawanya. Jadi kami sangat menjagamu, Sasuke."

"Baa-chan... Bagaimana dengan Kaasan? Apa ada hubungannya juga dengan Sasuke?"

"Naruto... tidak mudah untuk menghidupkanmu seperti menghidupkan Sasuke. Saat itu, kristal itu belum sepenuhnya sempurna. Kushina-sama bekerja keras untuk menyempurnakannya. Dan setengah tahun kemudian kristal itu telah sempurna, tapi..."

Tsunade menghentikan penjelasannya dan menatap Naruto juga Sasuke.

"Sasuke kembali terancam bahaya. Mengetahui hal itu, Kushina-sama langsung turun ke dunia hingga akhirnya dia memberikan nyawanya pada Sasuke."

Naruto menutup mulutnya, tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipinya.

Tsunade menepuk kepala Naruto pelan, "Naruto, sekarang kau tahu kan kenapa kau harus menjaga Sasuke?"

Naruto mengangguk lemah.

"Selain karena pengorbanan dari kedua pemimpin kerajaan, juga karena para petinggi kerajaan lainnya menginginkan Sasuke untuk menggantikan tahta dari Minato-sama."

"A...APA?" teriak Sasuke tak percaya.

"Saat waktunya nanti tiba, kau akan diangkat menjadi pemimpin tertinggi kerajaan, Sasuke..."

Sasuke menatap Tsunade yang bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sudah waktunya untukku kembali..."

Mendengar perkataan Tsunade, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, "Baa-chan..." panggilnya.

Tsunade menoleh, "Ada apa lagi, Naruto?"

"Apa kau sudah tahu kenapa dadaku sangat sakit saat Sasuke dalam bahaya?"

"Kristal itu bernama Kristal Kehidupan. Selain karena dapat menghidupkanmu, juga karena kristal itu mempunyai perasaan yang sangat kuat terhadap penciptanya, Sasuke. Kristal itu memberi pengaruh yang kuat padamu saat Sasuke dalam bahaya, karena dia merasa sangat marah dan sedih mengetahui kalau ada orang yang mengancam nyawa penciptanya. Kau akan terus merasakan sakit itu saat Sasuke dalam bahaya, Naruto."

Naruto tertegun, "Jadi bagaimana aku bisa menjaga Sasuke? Aku tak bisa menahan sakitnya..." gumam Naruto pelan.

"Aku harus segera pergi... Sampai jumpa Naruto... Sasuke..."

.

.

**TBC...**

Apakah sudah puas? Hehe...

Oya... untuk masalah surga dan neraka ataupun kerajaan langit. Sierra mohon dengan sangat untuk tidak disangkut pautkan sama ajaran agama ya. Ini cuma fiksi, hasil khayalan Sierra aja.

Nah karena Sierra udah memuaskan rasa penasaran reader, jadi giliran Sierra yang minta dipuaskan berupa Review...

Makasih yang udah Read ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Desclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto..

Rate : T

Genre : Drama, Angst, Romance

Pair : SasuNaru

Warning : AU, **Sho-ai, Boys Love, Yaoi,** OOC, Typo's, Gaje, dll

Entah sudah berapa bulan Sierra udah menelantarkan fic ini *ngitung*

Sierra mohon maaf, benar-benar minta maaf karena hiatus dan menelantarkan fic yang masih TBC..

Bukan bermaksud menelantarkan, tapi di karena kan sibuk masa-masa ujian.

Dan besok Sierra akan menghadapi UN. Mohon doanya dari reader sekalian.

Oke inilah lanjutannya. Cuma pemanasan aja sih setelah masa-masa hiatus.

Hope you like it.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Sasuke mengelap gelas-gelas wine di balik meja bartendernya.

"Aku akan berhenti dari sini," ujarnya pada Suigetsu, rekan sesama bartender yang tengah melayani tamunya.

"Eh serius?" tanya Suigetsu menatap Sasuke bingung.

Sasuke meletakkan gelas dan serbet kecil, menghentikan kegiatannya dan beranjak pergi menuju ruang yang terletak di ujung koridor.

"Kau sudah menemukan yang kau cari?"

Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan bergumam asal sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke tempat sang atasan.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu dan masuk sebelum mendapat aba-aba, karena percuma saja, diapun tak akan mendengar hal semacam itu di tempat yang berisik begini.

Pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang pria yang tengah bercengkrama mesra dengan seorang wanita pada sebuah sofa.

"Oh, kau Sasuke..." kata pria tersebut dan melepaskan dirinya dari sang wanita.

"Maaf aku mengganggu. Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan."

"Duduklah. Emm, Konan... Bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sebentar?"

Wanita bernama Konan itu bangkit dari tempatnya dengan malas, "Jangan lama-lama, Nagato!"

Pintu kembali tertutup bersama dengan kepergian Konan.

Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di sebrang Nagato yang tengah menuangkan cairan anggur dalam gelasnya.

"Kau mau minum, Sasuke?"

"Tidak."

Nagato menyeringai, "Kau benar-benar anak baik yang tersesat di tempat seperti ini."

"Aku tidak akan tersesat lagi."

Nagato menyeruput minumannya dengan sekali teguk, "Maksudmu?"

Sasuke mengambil botol anggur yang ada di meja dan menuangkannya ke gelas milik Nagato, "Aku ingin mengundurkan diri."

Nagato sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan dari Sasuke, "Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kau ada masalah?"

'Masalah?' pikir Sasuke, 'Makhluk aneh itu yang memberiku banyak masalah!'

"Kau bisa cerita padaku."

Sasuke menatap Nagato, 'Cih, kau tak mungkin percaya dengan ceritaku.'

"Jadi apa alasanmu untuk mengundurkan diri? Sudah menemui jalan untuk pulang?" ledek Nagato yang terkekeh.

"Waktuku disini sudah selesai."

"Kau telah membantuku mengembangkan tempat ini. Sejak kau datang, setiap hari pengunjungku semakin banyak. Ah, apa jadinya kalau kau pergi, Sasuke? Bisa saja tempat ini ku tutup," ujar Nagato masih dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Tak bisakah kau tetap disini?"

"Tidak. Aku merasa tempat ini tak aman bagiku dan juga..." bayangan diri Naruto langsung melintas di otaknya 'dia'

"Tak aman?" Nagato mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa aku perlu menambah bodyguard di depan? Atau mungkin untukmu sekalian?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak perlu."

"Apa ada orang-orang yang mengetahui penyamaranmu, dan mengintaimu? paparazi mengganggumu?"

Sasuke merutuk dalam hatinya karena masalah sebenarnya yang sangat tidak mungkin dia ceritakan. Rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali berteriak, mengeluarkan segala macam rutukannya dan memaki orang di hadapannya ini untuk tidak bertanya hal apapun lagi. Tapi Sasuke menahan itu semua karena Nagato sangatlah baik padanya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Kau terlihat kacau sekali..."

"Tak ada apa-apa. Dan ini malam terakhirku disini."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat pada Nagato, "Terimakasih atas bantuanmu selama ini. Permisi."

Sasuke pun pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Nagato yang kembali berkutat dengan anggurnya.

.

.

Naruto bergelung dengan selimutnya di tempat tidur. Sejak kepergian Tsunade, belum sekalipun dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya itu. Perasaan aneh sangat mengganggunya yang mengakibatkan pemuda pirang itu malas untuk melakukan hal apapun selain berpikir. Banyak hal yang berputar di otaknya, dan semua itu berhubungan dengan seseorang bernama 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

"Entah kenapa, rasanya lebih baik seperti sebelumnya -saat aku tidak mengetahui semua itu."

Naruto mendekap gulingnya semakin erat. Mencoba menyamarkan rasa sakit di dadanya.

Tidak!

Bukan sakit yang biasa dirasakannya saat Sasuke dalam bahaya. Melainkan rasa sakit lain yang menurutnya lebih menyesakkan. Rasa sakit dari hatinya. Rasa sakit saat mengetahui tentang kematian orang tuanya. Rasa sakit saat menyadari kalau dirinya harus melindungi seseorang yang telah 'membunuh' kedua orang tuanya.

Seteter air mata terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

.

.

Sasuke melihat pada jam tangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Dirapatkan mantelnya saat udara dingin masih dengan mudah menusuk hingga tulangnya. Ditolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati sebuah tiang dengan lampu yang bersinar redup menggantung diatasnya, menyinari jalan yang sepi. Kembali dilanjutkan langkahnya, namun kali ini sedikit lebih cepat. Sasuke tak ingin ambil resiko lagi untuk tertangkap oleh beberapa stalker yang mengincar nyawanya. Itu sama saja menyakiti seseorang yang ada di rumahnya saat ini.

Sasuke mendengus kesal dan sedikit menurunkan topi yang dipakai agar wajahnya tidak terlihat.

Dengan langkah cepat, Sasuke melewati beberapa orang yang tengah berjudi dan mabuk-mabukan. Sasuke mengambil sisi sebelah kanan saat ada pertigaan didepannya. Dan menaiki beberapa anak tangga disana.

.

Naruto dengan terpaksa beranjak dari tempat tidurnya saat terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Kenapa jam segini sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang tengah melepas topi dan mantelnya, lalu menghempaskan diri di sofa.

"Aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari sana."

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke dengan seketika menatap Naruto tajam dan detik kemudian memejamkan matanya.

"Kalau kau tidak bodoh, kau pasti tahu alasanku."

"A..!"

Ucapan yang ingin dilontarkan Naruto serasa tercekat di kerongkongannya. Naruto pun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena dia benar-benar tidak tahu alasan Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan mendengus geli saat melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Kau masak apa? Aku lapar."

"Aku tidak masak, kupikir kau pulang larut seperti biasa."

"Ck, cepat masak sana."

"Tapi hanya ada Ramen."

Sasuke kembali mendengus, "cepat buatkan untukku!"

Naruto pun melesat ke dapur.10 menit kemudian, Naruto kembali dengan 2 mangkuk penuh berisi ramen.

Sasuke mengambil tempatnya berhadapan dengan Naruto dan mulai memakannya dalam diam.

Naruto merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Tapi, dia tidak berhasil menemukan satu pun topik pembicaraan.

''Aku juga akan mengundurkan diri menjadi model,'' ujar Sasuke kalem.

Naruto langsung tersedak mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke barusan. Diraihnya segelas air dan langsung meminumnya.

''Kau mengagetkan aku, Teme!''

''Aku hanya bicara pelan.''

''Tapi kenapa kau mau mengundurkan diri? Lalu bagaimana kau dapat penghasilan? Aku tidak mau hidup susah, lho.''

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya yang membuat Naruto terkekeh melihatnya

''Selama aku di bumi kan' kau harus menanggung biaya hidupku.''

Sasuke mendengus kesal, ''Cih, padahal aku belum percaya sepenuhnya kalau kau itu bukan manusia.''

"Eh? Kenapa belum percaya? Dengan bukti semua itu, kau belum percaya?"

"Hn."

"Ck, yasudahlah. Terserah padamu. Aku mau tidur."

Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya, namun terhenti saat tangannya tertarik oleh tangan lainnya. Naruto menoleh dengan malas ke arah Sasuke, "Ada apa lagi?"

Sasuke menatap safir milik Naruto lekat, "Maaf soal orang tuamu."

Naruto tercekat.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membunuh mereka."

Naruto tersenyum lembut, "Ini bukan salahmu. Untuk apa minta maaf?"

Sasuke menghentakkan tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi dia genggam. Membuat Naruto kaget dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Berhentilah tersenyum palsu seperti itu! Aku tahu, di sudut hatimu kau menyalahkanku."

Naruto kembali terdiam dan terus menatap Sasuke yang telah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sasuke, kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku ini utusan dari neraka."

**TBC**

Membosankan?

Yah, Sierra akui memang membosankan. Sierra benar-benar buntu ide dan kehilangan feel untuk melanjutkan fic -_-

Ada yang mau berbaik hati untuk memberika Review?


End file.
